


Рождественская ночь

by alexo3107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexo3107/pseuds/alexo3107
Summary: Всего лишь одна рождественская ночь, изменившая их жизни.





	Рождественская ночь

Маленькие снежинки, медленно кружа в своем причудливом танце, медленно опускались на землю, превращая ее в белое полотно, растянувшееся далеко за горизонт. В эту безмолвную ночь лишь Луна осмелилась робко выглянуть из-за снежных, тяжелых и темных, как свинец, туч. Своим мягким серебряным светом она освещала крышу одиноко стоящего посреди широкого поля дома, но тот, казалось бы, и вовсе не нуждался в этой заботе: яркий свет лился почти изо всех окон, окрашивая заснеженную лужайку в неестественные цвета. Громкий смех, то и дело доносившийся из-за закрытых дверей, раз за разом сотрясал застывший морозный воздух.

Сегодня, в преддверии Рождества, за длинным столом собрались все члены семейства Уизли и их близкие друзья. Улыбки на их лицах были теплыми и искренними, а веселый смех громом разносился по дому. Они были счастливы, и это счастье было заслужено: прошло целых полгода с тех пор, как был окончательно повержен Волан-де-Морт. Целых полгода мира и спокойствия.

И вот сейчас, впервые за долгое время, собравшись все вместе, они сидели в обществе друг друга и наслаждались приближающимся праздником.  
Никто, казалось, не знал, что будет дальше. Никто больше не задумывался о завтрашнем дне, потому что знал наперед, что с его родными и близкими ничего не случится. Впереди была вся жизнь, и каждый теперь мог позволить себе прожить ее так, как он хотел.

Когда же стрелка часов минула цифру «десять», а тьма за окном сгустилась, миссис Уизли, встав из-за стола с самым грозным видом, который ей едва удавалось сохранять из-за плохо скрываемой улыбки, прогнала всех в свои комнаты. Молодые волшебники, недовольно бурча, что «они теперь взрослые люди, пережившие войну», с вздохами поплелись наверх укладываться спать.

Но лишь двум людям так и не удалось заснуть в эту предрождественскую ночь.

Гермиона Грейнджер, ворочаясь на своей кровати, наконец, уставилась в потолок, пытаясь сосчитать до ста, чтобы уснуть. Но сон никак не шел, а потому девушка решила немного прогуляться, чтобы нагнать усталость. Быстро одевшись в теплую зимнюю одежду, она тихо выскользнула из дома и отправилась в сад, припорошенного теперь снегом, где осторожно опустилась на землю. Наколдовав себе согревающего синего пламени, она подняла глаза к небу, теряясь в собственных мыслях.

Фред Уизли тихо вздохнул от негодования и сел в кровати, с завистью наблюдая за тем, как грудь брата-близнеца мерно вздымается, а губы что-то шепчут во сне. Не в силах больше терпеть подобного «издевательства», Фред поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну, чтобы отвлечься от раздражающего сопения Джорджа. Он долго всматривался в черно-белый пейзаж, прежде чем заметил, как маленькая фигурка, осторожно передвигающаяся по заснеженному саду, вдруг останавливается и садится на землю. Каково же было его удивление, когда в этом хрупком силуэте он смог узнать Гермиону!

Сердце обеспокоенно дрогнуло в груди, а мысли его заметались из стороны в сторону:

«Вот ведь дурочка! Заболеет же. И кто ее еще „самой умной волшебницей за последние сто лет“ называл? Совершенно утратила чувство самосохранения», — негодовал про себя парень, поспешно натягивая на себя бордовый свитер с золотой буквой «F» на груди.

Фред выбежал на улицу, и, пытаясь оставаться в тени, дошел до сада. Остановившись на мгновение за старой яблоней, он позволил себе внимательно вглядеться в черты давно знакомой девушки, пытаясь узнать в ней ту угловатую девочку-заучку, которая вечно отчитывала их с братом за шутки и розыгрыши. Но, сколько бы он не старался, сколько бы ни вглядывался, он больше не видел в ней ничего, кроме непослушной копны темных волос, внезапно показавшейся ему такой мягкой и шелковистой, что невольно захотелось прикоснуться. Кроме серьезных карих глаз, так мечтательно теперь разглядывающих небо. Кроме сухих губ, из которых вырывался теплый пар ее прерывистого дыхания. Фред не мог оторваться от нее, понимая, что девушка, сидящая перед ним, больше не подружка малыша Ронни, больше не грозная староста и даже не занудная зубрилка, чьим боггартом была профессор МакГоннагал, извещавшая ее о плохих результатах экзаменов. Теперь это была самая настоящая девушка, женщина, прошедшая через войну, через множество смертей и пытки.

Фред Уизли больше не знал Гермиону Грейнджер.

И это незнание его угнетало, потому что Фред не любил неразгаданные тайны.

Сердце его учащенно забилось, когда Гермиона вдруг оглянулась на него. Губы ее растянулись в веселой улыбке, а карие глаза, в лунном свете казавшиеся почти что черными, смеялись над какой-то неизвестной ему шуткой.

− И как долго ты там стоишь, Фред? — парень стряхнул с себя оцепенение и ответил не менее веселой ухмылкой. — Ты, наверное, замерз стоять там. Иди сюда, я поделюсь с тобой теплом.

Уизли хохотнул и озорным взглядом посмотрел на девушку.

− Неужели это намек, Грейнджер? Если я нравлюсь тебе, могла бы и в доме сказать мне об этом, − он медленно приблизился к ней, замирая в нескольких шагах. — Не зачем было завлекать меня на мороз, рискуя при этом отморозить свои чудесные ушки.

Гермиона тихо рассмеялась и кивнула на синий огонь в левой ладони, которую она вытянула навстречу Уизли.

− Я не могла уснуть, − решила оставить без ответа его слова Грейнджер. — В доме было слишком душно, и я решила немного прогуляться.

− Без шапки? — фыркнул парень, наконец присаживаясь рядом.

− А мне и не холодно, − улыбнулась девушка.

Громко цокнув языком, Фред стянул с головы свою старую шапку и тут же нахлобучил ее на пышные волосы Гермионы. Девушка поморщилась, но тут же благодарно кивнула, протягивая синий огонек.

Вскоре они снова замолчали, думая каждый о своем.

Когда действие заклинания кончилось, Фред встрепенулся и обернулся к девушке, ловя при этом на себе ее изучающий взгляд. Они оба смутились и вновь отвернулись в разные стороны, тут же забывая о голубом пламени, согревавшем их обоих последние несколько минут. Фред никак не мог выбросить из головы ее образ и веселую улыбку, которую он, честно признаться, видел всего лишь один раз. И почему-то именно из-за осознания того, что эта улыбка была адресована ему, сердце щемила непонятная радость.

Гермиона же, чувствуя предательский румянец на щеках, пыталась старательно отводить глаза от предмета ее размышлений. Она думала о Фреде Уизли, об этом несносном, но, в то же время, милом и веселом парне вот уже полгода. Она помнила, о, конечно же помнила!, тот самый взгляд, которым он обменялся с ней после известия об окончании войны. Неподдельная радость, искрившаяся в нем, мешалась с нежностью и любовью. Фред радовался, что смерть обошла стороной его семью, а Гермиона вдруг покраснела, потому что боялась истолковать значение этого взгляда неверно.

Внезапно Фред, улыбаясь одной из своих безумных улыбок, оглянулся на Гермиону.

− С праздником!

Девушка растерянно посмотрела на него, совсем не понимая смысла его слов.

− Рождество, Грейнджер, − Уизли громко фыркнул, притворно сетуя ее забывчивость, − Рождество наступило!

− И правда, − пораженно выдохнула Гермиона, изумленно смотря прямо в голубые глаза парня. Она была настолько удивлена, что не заметила, как Фред нервно вздрогнул, ловя ее взгляд. — С Рождеством!

Гермиона улыбнулась и сжала ладонью плечо парня, будто бы считая, что одного взгляда ей не хватит, чтобы передать всю свою радость. Сердца обоих заныли, но они молча продолжали смотреть друг на друга. И когда молчать стало невыносимо, они оба улыбнулись, выдавая тем самым себя с головой.

Гермиона не помнила, как вернулась в ту странную, но такую счастливую ночь, в свою комнату, не помнила даже как уснула. А на следующий день, открыв все подарки, она, смущенно улыбаясь, комкала в руках старую растянутую шапку, которая стала ей намного дороже и ценнее всего, что она когда-либо получала в подарок.

А Фред, каждый раз наблюдая за тем, как Гермиона, словно по старой привычке, надевала на свои непослушные каштановые волосы его шапку, думал о том, что эта шапка идет ей больше, нежели ему.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт, ставший вдохновением для данной работы:  
> http://cs320923.vk.me/v320923069/6b4d/RDcCmK_h2Tw.jpg


End file.
